Jail Birds
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Dean and Cas occupy themselves while being held in a jail cell. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **Established Destiel, which means yaoi and boy kissing and mild groping. Some language and smart-ass remarks and OOCness along with overall crappiness from my first Spn oneshot and bad non-existing plot because it was just stuck in my head and I had to write it down to get it out. I own nothing~! _

_Total inspiration comes from **BoundLight**with her two fabulously wonderful crossover Spn fics *.* I adore them! They're called "Language Barriers" and "The Right to Remain Silent" They're utterly AMAZING so go read them after this crappy fic!_

_P.S. This is set sometime during Season 5, so no depressing Season 6 stuff has happened yet. *sigh* I miss those days…_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Jail Birds**

**~x~**

"Yanno, I'm _really_ tired of seeing the inside of a cell." Dean griped, sitting on the dingy cot gingerly, cautious of the miscellaneous stains on the flimsy mattress. He looked up when his angel companion moved from his protective position near the door and came within reach of the elder Winchester's hands. They'd been caught for using some fake ID's after Cas had once again unwittingly gave them away with innocent lack of experience at behaving like a Fed.

"How many times have you been caught before, Dean?" Castiel asked in his usual emotionlessly deep voice, but his also usual adorable head-tilt to the side showed his curiosity. A tiny smile adorned the angel's lips when the dirty blond man grasped his vessel's wry hips and pulled him down into the Winchester's lap, the angel moving his legs to comfortably straddle Dean's thighs.

"Oh, too many times, who cares anymore. I gotta beautiful angel in my lap right now and he's all to myself." Dean murmured throatily, nosing against Castiel's throat, humming at the rich honey scent that he loved so much.

The dark haired blue-eyed male purred at the attention, balancing himself easily and tilting his head back to give his lover as much skin access as possible. Dean took full advantage of the trustful motion and kissed and licked his way up that long column of smooth skin, latching on gently with his teeth to the skin just under Castiel's jaw and sucked hungrily, intent on leaving a mark that would easily proclaim his possession.

Castiel released a purely sinful moan at both the thoughts and seductive motion from his human. The air behind the angel shimmered as Castiel fought to keep his wings invisible because of their location. Only hard fought willpower kept them out of sight, because Castiel had to fight habit to expose them whenever his human lover touched him like this. Dean longed to see the glorious wings and comb his fingers through the long feathers, but his possessiveness stamped down that yearning quickly, too concerned with the threat of someone _else _seeing _his_ wings making his blood boil.

Slim fingers threaded through his hair, making him release his hold on Cas' throat and he looked up at the higher positioned male. The Angel of Thursday hence then bent down to seal his lips over Dean's. Lots of practiced kissing between the two of them had long disposed of all Castiel's early clumsiness.

Before they could possibly get any further than just a shallow kiss though, a loud cough made Dean sigh and pull away, only to laugh in surprise when Cas made an unhappy sound and followed for another kiss. "Hey whoa Cas, I think somebody wants to talk to us." Dean grinned up at the blue uniformed cop who glowered more at his saucy smile than their display of kissing.

Blue eyes glowed with understanding but the angel felt no inclination to move and Dean noticed this with a smug grin before he turned his attention back to the impatient cop. "Can we help you?" He asked cheekily, hands glued to his lover's lower back like they weren't in a jail cell and could actually do something for the officer.

The officer grunted. "Your bail's been posted." He announced grudgingly, pulling out his keys to unlock the cell door, pausing briefly. "Unless you wanna stay here."

"No no, we're just peachy leaving now thanks. C'mon Cas, we're free." Dean sang cheerfully, following Castiel up when the angel climbed out of his lap and stood. Snatching up the other male's hand, the green-eyed Winchester grinned happily at the disgruntled cop as they passed by him after he opened the cell door. Chortling with glee at all the looks the officers shot him "as the suspects who got off free" just sauntered through their midst and out the doors to where a tall broad, floppy-haired man was leaning against a classic black Impala.

"Took you long enough Sammy!" The older brother crowed, too cheerful to really be upset as he playfully slung a bewildered Castiel around into a sloppy waltz.

Sam snorted at the mocking display to the murderous looking cops standing at the doors. "Yeah, I can see how much you suffered." He smirked when he saw the dark hickey adorning the now smiling angel's jaw as the two lovers continued dancing on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>Bah, it's terrible. I don't know why I even posted it when I'm rewriting all my stuff to make it better. Oh well… I reread it and edited some parts again, but overall, I'm just too lazy to change the cheesy sappy ending. Lol sometimes, it's what you need after all this heavy Season 6 stuff, yanno?<em>

_Review please? :)_


End file.
